


monster

by underwatr



Series: chained up [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (costumes), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boys Kissing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dom Oh Sehun, Dom/sub, Enemies With Benefits, Gangs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hickeys, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Oh Sehun-centric, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun, and a choker, and fishnets, baekhyun wears a corset, baekhyuns thighs are mentioned a lot i’m obsessed x, but baekhyun still tells sehun to do things because he’s baekhyun, catboy!baekhyun, f.... feelings???, r they really enemies anymore tho, sehun calls baekhyun kitten, showering together, the end is kinda cute actually, thigh kisses, this is so many tags i got carried away i’m sorry, this is very self indulgent, vampire!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: Sehun’s father sends him to spy on the Byuns at their Halloween party, but he’s not as subtle as he thought.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: chained up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	monster

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say that w the part where baek says about whoring around - i’m not saying slut shaming is okay or anything!! sleep with as many people as you want u know no judgement !! its just like a self proclamation thing, i just wanted to make that clear !!

Halloween was probably Sehun’s least favourite holiday. He hated dressing up, he hated how much money people spent on it, he hated the songs, he hated how he was always expected to _do_ something. Usually, he would manage to wriggle his way out of whatever plans his friends had and he thought this year would be the same, expecting to spend the night watching Netflix - but, as usual, his father had other plans.

“The Byuns are having a Halloween party and I want you to go and see if you can find anything while they’re distracted,” Sehun scoffed.

”What, you think they’re just going to let me in?” his father picked something up, handing it to Sehun.

”It’s a masquerade party, they won’t notice you,” he took the mask from his father, looking down at it. It was pretty simple, just plain black and big enough to cover the top half of his face.

”Do you not think that’s a bit too convenient? What if it’s a setup?” he shook his head.

”It wasn’t meant to be one until this morning; the son’s idea.”

 _Oh_ , Sehun thought. _Of course it is._

So there he was at 7pm on October 31st, dressed up in a stupid costume that cost them too much money, listening to the stupid songs playing on the radio as they pulled up to the house. 

“Got everything?” Sehun nodded as he picked up his phone, sighing as he looked over at all of the people piling in the gate. “You’re being dramatic again, Sehun, it’ll be fine. Just don’t drink too much and don’t get caught.”

Sehun nodded again.

”Yeah, you’re right, I know. Thanks, Taeil.”

He stepped out of the car, rolling his eyes as he adjusted the long cape he was wearing, trying not to scratch at the fake blood on his neck. He made it through the gates and past the people stood guarding the door (one he recognised from the time in the basement - he tried not to catch his eye), following those in front of him through to the “ball room.”

Sehun found himself shocked at the state of the room - every inch of it had been decorated; plastic bats and spiders hung from the ceiling, surrounded by fake cobwebs which reached all the way down the walls to the floor; the few tables around the edges of the room were surrounded by chairs designed to look like grave stones, all ‘engraved’ with names and dates; a light somewhere was casting down the shape of a spiderweb onto the dance floor, and even more at the back wall behind the stage where a band was currently playing some song Sehun didn’t know. He should’ve expected this, he thought. Baekhyun had never been subtle.

He made his way towards the bar, eyes darting around the room, not admitting to himself that he was looking for someone yet keeping an eye out for the smaller’s slender figure. Sehun reached the bar, being handed a drink before he had even ordered. A glance at the menu told him it was probably a Bloody Mary. He couldn’t help but laugh reading the other names - The Black Death, The Witches Heart, had Baekhyun always so dramatic?

The song changed as Sehun started walking away from the bar, though he didn’t really take notice, too busy eyeing up a small door towards the back of the room with someone - one of Baekhyun’s cousins, he thinks - stood directly in front of it, stiffening any time someone came close to him.

”I put a spell on you.”

His gaze immediately shot towards the stage.

”And now, you’re mine.”

Sehun almost dropped his drink, his mouth turning dry as he realised what he was seeing.

“You can’t stop the things I do,” their eyes met. Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. “I ain’t lying.”

Baekhyun was singing the _stupid_ song from Hocus Pocus, _not even the original_ , Sehun bitterly thought, though it wasn’t enough to distract him from Baekhyun’s costume. The more Sehun noticed, the less he could breathe. The first thing he saw was the fishnet stockings resting at the top of Baekhyun’s thighs, then, the shorts - maybe the shortest Sehun had ever seen - black and what looked like denim, though that was nothing compared to when his gaze flittered further up and he noticed that Baekhyun was wearing a corset. Finally, he looked up at Baekhyun’s face, catching his eyes through the lace mask that barely covered his face, leaving exposed the black whiskers drawn on his face, matching perfectly with the cat ears perched atop his head. Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse - or, well, better - the light caught something on Baekhyun’s neck, something that Sehun realised was a choker, though this one was new with a silver heart resting on his throat.

Sehun didn’t move until the song was over, he’s not quite sure if he breathed either, gaze locked on Baekhyun and the way he used his fucking _bedroom eyes_ on the crowd. He told himself that his annoyance was from Baekhyun’s sultriness not matching the mood of the song at all, and nothing to do with any potential jealously. When it was finally finished, and Baekhyun had giggled into the microphone before leaving the stage, Sehun lost sight of him. He felt air enter his lungs and he stumbled forward a step. Embarrassment immediately flooded his body, unbelieving that Baekhyun had made him feel that way. He gripped the plastic cup in his hand, tipping his head back and finishing the whole drink in one, welcoming the burn that came with it. He looked back over at the door, seeing that there was nobody stood there anymore. He grinned and made his way towards the door, making it all the way to the edge of the dance floor to set his empty cup aside until he was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist and spinning him around.

”It’s rude to gatecrash, you know.”

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun, ignoring his pounding heart as he took in the other. Now that he was up close and away from the stage, Sehun could see him - and his costume - more clearly. He realised that Baekhyun’s hair had been dyed black, much like his own, matching the colour scheme of the rest of the costume. When the elder’s grip on his wrist tightened, he also noticed the gloves that he was wearing - lace, matching his mask - that reached all the way to his elbow. 

Sehun finally broke from his trance, realising that Baekhyun was smirking up at him.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I want to be here.”

”Your dad?” Sehun nodded. “Sucks... Your costume also sucks, by the way. Vampires are so basic.”

”Oh, and sexy cats aren’t?”

”You think I’m sexy?” he asked, batting his eyelashes up at Sehun.

”You’re gross,” Baekhyun hummed in response, taking Sehun’s other hand to rest them both on his own waist before reaching up to wrap his arms around the younger’s neck. “What are you doing?”

”Dancing,” Sehun glanced around. The song playing was not one for the type of dancing Baekhyun seemed to have in mind, everyone else in the room dancing, you know, how you normally would to a song so upbeat.

”Why?” 

“‘Cause I wanna and it’s my party,” he leaned in closer, licking a stripe across Sehun’s neck - where the fake blood was. Sehun pretended to be unaffected. “Tasty.”

”You’re lucky that’s edible,” Sehun muttered, looking back over at the door and seeing that it was once again guarded.

”I could tell it was edible all the way from the stage, you really didn’t mix it well,” Sehun shrugged. “You _really_ don’t like Halloween, wow.”

”I never told you that.” Baekhyun laughed, tugging Sehun closer so their chests were flush.

”You didn’t have to, idiot, it’s as obvious as your so called disguise,” Sehun frowned.

”Is it really that bad?” Baekhyun made a low noise, like he was contemplating.

”No, it’s not actually that bad, but when you’ve had someone’s dick inside of you as many times as us, you can pretty much recognise them anywhere.”

”Oh,” was all Sehun said, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t look up and notice his burning cheeks.

Sehun didn’t know why Baekhyun was acting like this all of a sudden; up until that moment, Baekhyun had been ignoring him and he had no idea why. He’d been acting like he hadn’t noticed and that it wasn’t bothering him but now, pressed so close together with Baekhyun acting like everything was normal - no, acting like they’re _friends_ \- it wasn’t only confusing but weird.

”Why’re you acting like this?” he asked and Baekhyun pulled back a little to look up at him.

”What do you mean?”

”You’re acting like we’re... I don’t know, like we’re friends or something,” Baekhyun hummed lightly, grinning.

”Or something?” Sehun rolled his eyes.

”Fuck off, you know what I mean,” he shrugged, curling his fingers into Sehun’s hair.

”It’s Halloween,” Baekhyun said, like it explained everything. “Let’s pretend for the night.”

Sehun shook his head, glancing down for a second as he felt himself getting irritated.

“I thought you were ignoring me.” he said, trying not to sound too annoyed.

”Hm?” 

”You haven’t texted me back in weeks,” Baekhyun shrugged but looked down at the ground.

”Was busy,” he muttered.

”Doing what?” he shrugged once again.

”Just busy,” Sehun felt heat spreading through his body, his jaw clenching momentarily before he answered.

”Have you been fucking someone else?” that caught Baekhyun’s attention, making him finally look up at Sehun with that fucking _infuriating_ smirk.

”Why, you jealous?” Sehun scoffed, pulling out of his hold.

”That’s not an answer,” Baekhyun only grinned at that.

”You’re totally jealous,” he said, moving further into Sehun’s space.

”I’m not.” Baekhyun just shook his head.

Sehun made a noise similar to a growl and quickly moved forwards, pulling Baekhyun in close by the waist. He took one of Baekhyun’s hands and slipped it in between their bodies until he was cupping Sehun’s cock through his clothes.

”You’re the only one that gets to touch me like this,” he slid his other hand down from Baekhyun’s waist setting it on the swell of his ass, careful not to catch his hands in the lace of the corset. “Am I the only one that touches you like this?”

“It’s kind of hot that you’re being like this. You worried I’ve been a slut, hm? Think I’ve been whoring around?” Sehun’s expression didn’t falter.

“Well, have you?” Baekhyun - still grinning - shook his head.

”You don’t have to worry, Sehun. I’m all yours.”

Before Sehun could even process Baekhyun’s words, the shorter was gripping a hand at Sehun’s nape, pulling him in roughly until their lips met. Sehun made a noise of surprise but didn’t pull away, instead curling his other arm around Baekhyun’s waist till both of his hands were resting on his ass. He squeezed lightly, swallowing Baekhyun’s whimper before moving his hands back to the elder’s waist, not forgetting they’re in the middle of a very crowded room. Baekhyun didn’t seem to have the same idea, though, only getting rougher when Sehun moved his hands. Sehun placed a hand on the side of Baekhyun’s neck, pulling away from the kiss. He noticed Baekhyun’s whiskers were smudged and ran his thumb lightly across the soft cheek.

”Slow down, kitten,” he said teasingly. “You’ll wipe away all of your makeup.”

He was surprised a moment later when he felt Baekhyun’s skin warming beneath his hand, a very light pink dusting his cheeks and neck.

”You liked that?” Sehun asked, faintly feeling the thrumming of the shorter’s pulse beneath his palm.

”Liked what?” Baekhyun responded, his voice shaky and his eyes cast down. Sehun grinned, leaning down so his lips brushed against the shorter’s ear.

”You like it when I call you kitten?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, his uneven breathing giving him away before he could even speak.

”Yes,” he whispered, so low that Sehun wouldn’t have heard him over the music had they not been so close together.

”Cute,” Sehun muttered, dipping his head down to press wet kisses along Baekhyun’s neck below the choker. 

“You gonna bite me?”

Sehun was confused for a second before he remembered his costume, smiling before he bit down - hard enough to hurt but not enough to mark.

”Harder,” it came out like a whisper, as if he was already breathless, so Sehun bit down again, harder, sucking at the spot until he’d left a dark bruise and Baekhyun was whining in his ear.

”So loud, kitten,” he dragged his tongue across the mark just to feel Baekhyun squirm in his arms. “So desperate, too.”

”We need to go,” Baekhyun said quietly, grabbing Sehun’s hand with hid own lace covered one. “Too many people looking, they might recognise you.”

”You’re worried about me now?” he gave Sehun a look, though he didn’t know what it meant.

”No, I just don’t want you getting caught before you can fuck me,” Sehun grinned.

”So you want me so bad you’re leaving your own party?”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, just turned around and started dragging him across the room and Sehun quickly realised they were going towards the door with the guy standing in front of it. When he saw them approaching, he shook his head but stepped aside, opening the door.

”Did you only throw this party to get laid?”

”Fuck off, Johnny.”

They stepped through the door and Sehun was extremely disappointed to find the only thing behind it was a staircase. At least he didn’t risk getting caught for it. Baekhyun’s grip tightened as they walked up the staircase which seemed to go on forever.

”Why are there so many fucking stairs?” Sehun asked, earning him a smack in the arm.

”It goes straight to the attic,” Baekhyun explained, leaving Sehun confused and extra glad he didn’t try going through the door.

”That’s just stupid, who designed that? And why are we going to the attic?”

”That’s my room,” was all Baekhyun said as they finally reached the top of the stairs revealing a long corridor with another staircase at the other end. 

Sehun felt the anticipation build as Baekhyun lead him down the hall; he’d never seen Baekhyun’s room, had no idea what it looked like, didn’t even know what to expect. Baekhyun dropped his hand before opening the door, muttering a small “oh” when he realised there was music playing inside. Sehun walked in, taking off his mask and the stupid _stupid_ cape as he glanced around the room. It was very clean, way cleaner than his own, and _huge_. It looked empty, like Baekhyun didn’t have enough things to fill up the space. Sehun glanced around the room, mentally noting all of the things he could fuck Baekhyun against (the bed, the wall, the sofa, the desk) before watching Baekhyun as he messed with his computer.

”What are you doing?” Sehun asked, walking up behind him.

”Picking a playlist,” Baekhyun muttered, still scrolling. Sehun rolled his eyes.

”Does it matter?” 

“Of course it matters, what if we’re fucking and, like... Replay comes on?”

Sehun laughed lightly before pushing closer to the shorter, moulding his front to Baekhyun’s back and removing the choker tightly clasped around his neck to suck even more marks there. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his skin for Sehun to bite down on.

”Hurry up,” he said, biting down harshly to hear Baekhyun gasp. “or I’ll fuck you right here.”

”That’s tempting,” Baekhyun said, spinning around in Sehun’s arms after finally choosing a playlist. “Maybe next time.”

Sehun vaguely recognised the opening notes to a Dean song, not knowing which one but not particularly caring when he had Baekhyun sucking on his tongue and whining into his mouth. He walked them backwards until his legs hit against the bed, falling backwards into the sheets with Baekhyun landing in his lap, kissing him roughly as his hands wandered all over Baekhyun’s body. A loud groan slipped out when he squeezed Baekhyun’s thighs, vibrating against the smaller’s lips on his neck. Sehun paused for a moment before flipping them over so Baekhyun was on his back, head resting in the soft pillows as Sehun trailed kisses down his body.

“Can I take this off?” Sehun asked, his hands curling around Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun nodded, quickly sitting up and reaching around to pull at the strings, groaning in frustration when he couldn’t get it off.

”Need some help, kitten?”

He stilled, closing his eyes for a moment before nodding, turning around and letting Sehun’s hands slide over his back, easily untying the bow. He dragged his fingers slowly across Baekhyun’s skin as he helped loosen the lace, breathing hotly against his neck. He noticed Baekhyun’s hands twisted in the sheets and grinned, leaning forward to undo the clasps down his front before taking off the corset and setting it aside to pin Baekhyun back down on the bed. Baekhyun stared up at him, mouth parted open and already looking like he would do anything Sehun asked of him.

”Will you kiss me already?” he said after a few seconds of Sehun just looking down at him.

Sehun grinned, leaning down slightly so their mouths were inches apart, too far for Baekhyun to reach up. With a roll of his eyes Baekhyun hooked one of his legs around Sehun’s waist, pulling him down so his body dropped on top of Baekhyun’s own and their lips crashed together. Sehun moved on of his hands from where it was holding Baekhyun’s arm against the bed and slid it down his body until it reached his thigh where he’s quickly reminded of the stockings. He groans into Baehyun’s mouth before hiking up his thigh so both of Baekhyun’s legs are around his waist, keeping their bodies pressed together.

It didn’t last long, though, as after approximately 2 minutes of making out Baekhyun squeezed his thighs tighter around Sehun’s waist and he got a strong urge to have his head in between them. Sehun pulled away immediately and continued where he had left off pressing kisses down Baekhyun’s body, not stopping until he felt the material of his shorts against his chin. 

“Baekhyun,” he says, hoping for the elder to meet his eye. Instead he just takes a deep breath.

”I thought you were going to call me something else,” Sehun grins.

”Kitten,” a shiver runs down Baekhyun’s body - Sehun can feel it - and he finally looks down at him. “Can I give you hickeys?”

Baekhyun looks confused.

”You already have?” he gestures to his neck.

”Yeah, but never here,” Sehun says, squeezing one of Baekhyun’s thighs, and he loves the way he can see the bright red flush spread across the elder’s chest.

”Oh,” Baekhyun says in a small voice.

”Can I?” he asks again and Baekhyun nods, not looking away until Sehun’s lips meet his thighs, flopping back on the bed to burry his face in his arms.

He started gentle, just pressing open mouthed kisses there, but as soon as he sucked at the skin and heard Baekhyun gasp, he couldn’t get enough. Sehun had no idea how long he was doing it, the only indicator of time the music that had faded into the back of his mind and the way the noises Baekhyun was making changed - from light gasps to whimpers to heavy whines. When Baekhyun starts squeezing his thighs together and lightly thrusting his hips up, Sehun pulls back, but keeping his hands around the smaller’s thighs.

”Your body is fucking sinful,” he says, and Baekhyun honest to god keens, back arching up high off the bed.

”Please,” he whimpers.

”Please what, kitten?” Sehun asks, pressing another kiss to Baekhyun’s thigh.

”Fuck me.”

Sehun grins, remembering a similar situation a few months ago with the roles switched. He reached forward to move Baekhyun’s arms from in front of his face, the elder gripping at his wrists when he tried to pull away.

”I don’t think you deserve it,” a pout forms on Baekhyun’s lips, his grip on Sehun tightening.

”But I’ve been good,” he says (whines), placing one of Sehun’s hands on the bulge in his shorts, closing his eyes when the younger squeezes lightly. “Please, Sehun.”

”If you’re quiet,” Sehun said. “And _still_ , then I’ll fuck you so good you’ll never forget it.”

Baekhyun seemed to understand what Sehun was doing, recognition flashing in his eyes for a moment before he just nodded.

”Use your words, kitten.”

He could tell how much it was annoying Baekhyun, knew that he himself probably looked way too smug, but he couldn’t find it in him to care; he was having too much fun.

”I’ll be good,” he says, releasing Sehun’s wrists from his grip.

”Good boy,” Sehun muttered, dropping his gaze and his hands to Baekhyun’s shorts, taking them off slowly to try and make Baekhyun squirm.

He doesn’t though, staying very still like he said he would, heavy breaths being the only sound he makes. Even when he was laying there naked on the bed with Sehun’s hot breaths against his leaking cock, he still stayed silent, hands gripping tightly in the bedsheets in anticipation as they had been before, not knowing what Sehun was going to do to him. Yet Baekhyun faltered a few seconds later when Sehun, out of nowhere, licked a wet stripe across his hole, gasping loudly and closing his eyes. He clamped his teeth down on his lower lip, determined to not let any more noises spill out, even as Sehun worked his tongue inside of him.

Honestly, Sehun was impressed. He was also slightly embarrassed that Baekhyun was so good at this when he himself had been _terrible_ , and that was only with Baekhyun sucking hickeys across his chest. The only indication Baekhyun made to suggest he wasn’t just laying in bed was his heaving chest and the way his thighs shook when Sehun slid in a finger beside his tongue.

It wasn’t long until Sehun gave up trying to get the elder to make noise; Baekhyun was stubborn as hell, especially when it came to the two of them, and his own cock was straining against his pants. He didn’t really want to tease him anymore. So he pulled away, leaving kisses all over Baekhyun’s thighs and murmuring praises of how well he had done, mindful of the headspace he was in. 

“Where’s your lube?” he asked and Baekhyun gestured vaguely towards his left. “You can speak now, you know.”

He took a breath then swallowed, like he couldn’t quite remember how to speak.

”Drawer.”

Sehun nodded, reaching across into the drawer to pull out the lube, smiling when he noticed a framed photo of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo tucked into the corner of the drawer, taking a moment to wonder why it was hidden in there before turning his attention back to Baekhyun.

”You don’t need to stretch me, I’m ready,” that was a lie.

”No you’re not,” Sehun said, spreading lube over his fingers. “Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll be quick.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded, the name sending him deeper into submission each time he heard it. Sehun kept to his word, immediately sliding two fingers inside of the elder and focussing solely on stretching him - he didn’t need to play around, they were both worked up enough, though he couldn’t deny he loved the way Baekhyun clenched around his fingers when he brushed against his prostate.

”Okay, I’m ready, I’m really, really ready,” Baekhyun said, getting impatient after only a few minutes.

”You’re really not,” Baekhyun reached down to hold Sehun’s wrist, stopping his movements and looking up at him.

”It’s enough. Wanna feel you properly, want you to stretch.”

Sehun didn’t know what to say to that, breaking ‘character’ for a second as a deep blush settled across his neck. He just removed his fingers, trying not to meet Baekhyun’s eyes as he asked, ”How do you want me?”

Sehun had barely finished asking before Baekhyun was on his knees, resting on his elbows with his ass in the air, presented to him like a prize. The sight brought his confidence back, the need to fuck Baekhyun, to _control_ him becoming overwhelming. Barely holding back a groan, he moved behind Baekhyun, a hand resting on the bed as he crowded Baekhyun’s naked body with his own, the other hand squeezing at his hip.

“So pretty like this kitten,” he said as he pressed kisses all over Baekhyun’s shoulder blades. “All laid out for me, showing off your pretty body.”

Sehun bites down roughly at Baekhyun’s shoulder and the elder sobbed out a whimper.

”Please, Sehun,” Baekhyun said, and Sehun could _hear_ how far gone he was as he rocked his hips back to rub against Sehun’s clothed cock.

”’S okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you,” he said, leaning back and finally freeing his weeping cock from the confines of the uncomfortable dress pants. He pressed another kiss to Baekhyun’s back. “Condom?”

Baekhyun shook his head, hiding his face in the bedsheets.

”Wanna feel.”

It came out muffled but Sehun still understood, grabbing the lube once again to spread it across his cock, giving himself a few long strokes before lining himself up to Baekhyun’s hole. He didn’t move for a few seconds, just to tease Baekhyun a little more. When the shorter let out a loud whine, Sehun pushed his hips forward, throwing his head back with a loud gasp as his cock was enveloped by Baekhyun’s warm, wet heat.

”Fuck, you okay?” he asked Baekhyun, who was incredibly still and _tense_ , fisting the bedsheets roughly as he held his breath.

”I’m fine just hurry up,” despite his commanding words, Baekhyun’s voice was so high, the whole sentence almost sounding like a whine. He was _desperate_.

Sehun did as he was told, pushing the rest of the way in in one thrust so he bottomed out, finding himself shocked by how Baekhyun groaned. He’d never heard him make a noise like it and he didn’t know whether to be turned on or concerned.

”Baek?” he immediately lifted his head up, turning around to meet Sehun’s eyes with his own glossy ones.

”I’m okay,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment as he let out a quick breath. “Just so fucking _full_.”

Sehun felt the words go straight to his cock, and Baekhyun must have felt the way it twitched inside him because he was gasping, rolling his hips back to try and get Sehun deeper.

”Fuck, Sehun, please.”

”Please what, kitten?”

”Ruin me.”

Sehun regained his composure almost immediately; he would’ve been embarrassed if he could think about anything but Baekhyun and fucking him until he cried. He shifted positions so he was kneeling on the bed rather than being bent over Baekhyun, setting his hands on the elder’s waist. He pulled out before quickly snapping his hips into him, Baekhyun’s arms giving in at the sudden movement and sending him toppling forward into the sheets. Sehun built up a quick - _hard_ \- pace that had Baekhyun whining and moaning incoherently, completely pliant in his hands as Sehun pulled him in by the hips to meet his thrusts.

The sound of their skin slapping together echoed around the room as Sehun fucked into him, losing himself in the feeling a little bit. He didn’t think he was going to last very long, but he didn’t know about Baekhyun with the way he kept begging and begging for _faster_ and _harder_ and _more, more, more_! 

“Put a finger in,” Baekhyun suddenly said, making Sehun’s hips falter as he lost his pace.

”W-What?”

”Put a finger in!” he repeated, louder this time. “I want more.”

Though he still didn’t quite believe what he was hearing, Sehun slipped his index finger in alongside his cock, and the reaction was instant.

Baekhyun arched his back higher with a loud moan, only for it to get stuck in his throat as he gasped, the change of angle making Sehun hit his prostate with each quick thrust.

” _Fuck_ , there, Sehun, I’m close, shit.”

It was all so overwhelming for Sehun, he barely knew where he was anymore, so lost in the feeling, but he felt good, _everywhere_ felt good, and all it took was Baekhyun clenching around his cock once for him to cum with a moan of Baekhyun’s name, Baekhyun following a few seconds later as he felt Sehun cum inside him, spilling out all over the bedsheets and his own chest.

Sehun didn’t move for a moment, letting himself bask in his post-orgasm haze for approximately ten seconds before his attention turned back to Baekhyun. He knew that the shorter got way more into this stuff than he did, needed easing out of his headspace. Not that Sehun minded at all. He pulled out as gently as he could, pretending he didn’t find the sight of his cum dripping down Baekhyun’s legs hot as _fuck_ as he laid the elder down on a clean part of the sheets. Baekhyun looked completely fucked out - tear tracks down his face, his eyes glossy, lips a dark pink from where he’d been biting down on them to try and stay quiet, the many _many_ hickeys across his neck and chest speaking for themselves.

”Was I good?” Baekhyun asked, voice slightly rough. Sehun smiled down at him and nodded.

”You were so good for me, kitten,” Baekhyun grinned. “Where’s your bathroom?”

After Baekhyun had given a good enough description of the bathroom - it wasn’t that hard with only two more doors in the room - Sehun helped him in there, deciding for them to just have a shower. He tried not to think about it too hard as he cleaned them both up, finding himself trapped in Baekhyun’s hold, being kissed hard against the wall.

Eventually, they made it out of the shower and ended up sitting awkwardly on Baekhyun’s bed (after changing the sheets).

”Sorry for ignoring you,” Baekhyun said quietly, and Sehun almost though the had misheard him. “Felt weird after last time, it felt different.”

Sehun nodded, looking up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

”And what about this time?” 

He regretted saying it as soon as he had, holding his breath as he waited for a response, not knowing whether Baekhyun would laugh it off or yell at him or just plain kick him out. He did none of that, though, surprising Sehun by smiling.

”Well, it’s Halloween right? We’re still pretending.”

Sehun was confused for a moment before he remembered Baekhyun’s earlier words, humming lightly in agreement.

”How long do you want to pretend?”

Baekhyun shrugged.

”Until tomorrow?”

—

“So you got nothing?”

Sehun shook his head, avoiding his fathers eyes. He couldn’t exactly tell him that he’d not done a single thing he was asked because he’d rather have sex with Baekhyun.

”I’m sorry, I couldn’t find anything. They had a lot of people guarding doors,” his father nods in understanding.

”It can’t be helped. Anyway, we have a new plan, and you’re the one that’ll carry it out.”

”Okay.”

”You know the son, Baekhyun?” Sehun eyed his father nervously.

”Yes...”

”Well, it’s to do with him. Here, sit down, we’ll be here for a while.”

—

“You want me to date Sehun,” Baekhyun repeats, convinced he’s definitely heard his father wrong or _something_ and that this isn’t actually what they wanted him to do.

”I want you to date Sehun,” his father confirms and Baekhyun just laughs, doesn’t know how else to react. “It’s the best way to get information.”

”What, and you think he’ll just agree to date me?”

Would he? Baekhyun thought, immediately telling himself to shut up and stop thinking about that. Of course he would, Baekhyun is a catch.

”You have your charms. If anyone can do it you can,” Baekhyun sighed, dropping his head to his hands for a moment before looking back up at his father.

”Yeah, okay, I’ll do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was meant to write this for halloween i am VERY late oops. i haven’t proof read this and i haven’t slept in 3 days trying to finish it so i’m sorry if its bad but i just wanted it up !!! i hope you guys enjoy :)  
> title; monster - exo  
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/9404aus)


End file.
